


Love in War

by SlowSenpai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...and ships, F/M, Guns, but we got an adorable freckle boy, ok no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: 1760's America was no place for a British girl like you, nor was his company. Yet, here, you were caught between your country and your heart, in the arms of a man that you couldn't be caught dead with.





	Love in War

You and your father walked down the street, you were on your way home from the shops. You held your bag close to you with your gaze downcast. You knew you weren’t the most welcomed here, your father especially. Being the daughter of a British soldier in America might as well have been as bad as being a witch. You were outcasted and harassed. You often had to hide your status just to go out. 

Of course, your father always consoled you. “To hell with these Americans,” he’d say. “Once we win this war, you’ll never have to see this place again.” You felt so torn. Naturally, You loved your father and your country but the whole idea of this war just seemed pointless. You wanted nothing but for all this bloodshed to cease, yet here you were in the midst of chaos. 

Your father turned to you as he heard something in the distance, you heard it too. “Sweetie,” he said to you, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He ran off, leaving you alone in the middle of the street. The yelling you heard became louder. What was going on? Your curiosity got the best of you and you rushed in the direction of your father, holding your dress up slightly as to not trip.

 

What you found was nothing you wanted to see. There was a group of men, who you assumed to be patriots, screaming at a group of soldiers including your father. You saw one of them pull out a small pistol. Dread filled your stomach as you feared what they might do next. 

 

You stood terrified and frozen as the guards quickly apprehended the man. You almost felt bad, although you didn’t know for whom. In your shock, you didn’t notice when your father approached you with a very unpleasant look on his face.

 

“I told you to stay there.” He scolded. You apologized, still shaking from the previous incident. “You saw how they were, (Y/N)! These people are dangerous! They wouldn’t hesitate to shoot any of us.” You could only nod in agreement. You saw no point in debating him right now. He sighed, turning back to the other soldiers. Some of them had already left, probably to throw the guy in jail or even worse to be executed. 

 

“I’ll see you at home, (Y/N).” He said before walking away. There was a tone in his voice, behind the obvious frustration, that was almost sad. He knew this wasn’t the life you wanted, having to hide in a place where you were known as the enemy. But it’s what he had to do. There’s no way he could have left you and your mother back in England. He loved you too much.

 

You were alone now, anxious to get away from the crowd. You had been walking for a few minutes before you realized you didn’t have your bag anymore. You cursed yourself for losing it. You must have dropped it back at the riot but it couldn’t still be there right? Anyway, you decided to go back to see. 

 

You didn’t go very far until you noticed a familiar looking man with what seemed to be your lost bag. He seemed to catch your gaze as well and started walking in your direction. “Excuse me, miss!” He called. He was closer now and you could make out his features better. 

 

He was quite handsome, to tell the truth. He was tall and had tan skin covered in freckles. His curly brown hair was pulled back out of his face in a ponytail and he wore a blue coat. You then remembered why he looked familiar, he was there with the man who had the gun. Suddenly, it clicked in your brain. The blue coat, the riot, he was a revolutionist. 

 

“Is this yours?” He gestured to the bag. You didn’t need to look at it long to know it was in fact yours. “Yes,” you accepted it from him. “I thought I lost it! Thank you, please…?” You trailed off unsure of what to call him. “Laurens,” He smiled. “John Laurens.” You gave him a polite smile. “Well, thank you again, Mr. Laurens.” 

 

As much as you wanted to stay and chat, you really needed to head home. If anyone you knew, especially your father, saw you talking to an American soldier you’d be done for. With that said you turned to leave but John caught your hand in his. “Sorry miss, I didn’t catch your name.” You hesitantly looked back at him still hand in hand. 

 

“(Y/N) (L/N).” That adorable grin spread across his face again and he brought his lips to the back of your hand. This caused your cheeks to heat up against your will. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Maybe it was your imagination but you thought you could see a slight blush on his face too. You parted ways finally leaving your heart racing. You could only think of what your father might say.


End file.
